Anything but my love
by Victoria
Summary: during the war with Diamond what if he got a hold of the queen?
1. Default Chapter Title

She's Mine Now!

Disclaimer is a must. I don't own sailor moon yada yada

"Your highnesses!" yelled Ray as she ran into the Breakfast Hall where Serenity, Endymion, and Rini were having breakfast. "The Negamoon are attacking again!"

"Get Rini out of here." said Endymion. "Aww mom can't I help? please?"

"Next time sweetie." replied Serenity. With that Sailor Mars left. Then, all the doors shut. and the room became dark. "What's going on?" said Serenity. "Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Endymion

All of a sudden a man in white clothing and white hair appeared. "Diamond, what do you want." yelled Serenity. She began to come in front of Rini. "I came to talk to Endymion." he replied. 

"Fine we can talk, just let my family go." 

"I'll let them go, in here!"

He produced a giant red ball and trapped them inside. "Release them!" ordered Endymion.

"Now, now you shouldn't give orders."

All of a sudden the are they were trapped electrocuted them. "Please at least let Rini go!" cried Serenity.

"Not until I have what I want!" 

"What do you want." pleaded Endymion.

" I have one of two things, your wife and child. I will release them if you surrender the earth to me."

"Don't do it Endymion!" pleaded Serenity.

"I will make it easier for you."

With that Rini fell out but Serenity was left inside. Then the ball disappeared along with Diamond. 

At least Rini's safe thought Serenity

"You have 24hrs to surrender your wife or the earth!" Diamond echoed.

The scouts came busting in. "Where is Serenity?" Mars questioned.

"He took her away!" Rini cried Endymion picked her up in his arms, "Don't worry we'll get her back. I'm just worried about what Diamond will do to her. 

In the Castle of Diamond

"Wiseman, I have Serenity should we give her dark energy?" asked Diamond.

"I can't belive you actually got away with it.'' Wisman replied.

"You'll never have the Earth Diamond. He will never give it to you!" cried Serenity

"That's where your wrong, Endymion will certainly for the love of his life."

"What if…. I stayed with you forever out of my free will you must promise not to destroy the earth."

This would be interesting…if we had the queen, thought Wiesman. We could poisin her mind turn her and bring her to our side…I wouldn't even need this moon family. If I could harness her power she would be the most poweful evil person in the world.

"Diamond I command you to agree to this." Wiseman ordered.

"You can't just command the Prince!" yelled Saph.

"It doesn't matter. I will have a meeting with the king in the morning.

Cliffhanger! I know! I will put in part 2! Send Ideas to Victoria90@hotmail.com!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Anything but my love part2

We had just left off where Neo Queen Serenity was trapped at the castle with the Negamoon. All Disclaimers apply; I don't own any of the characters. Etc. etc.

It was 6:45 when Serenity awoke, she thought everyone would be sleeping she snuck out of her chambers past Diamond's (who had insisted hers be next to his). She then made it to the communication chamber. She started it up. She knew that every Saturday Rini like to try and play with the one in the castle very early when everyone was sleeping.. so she thought… It started up 

Oh no! Thought Rini. Wait, if I can start it I can prove to everyone that I'm a big girl and not some little kid anymore! She found someway of doing 

it and she saw her mother appear on the screen. "Mommy!" she yelled. 

"Not so loud you'll wake up everyone in the castle!" she was so happy to hear her daughter's voice.

"Mommy I miss you so much! Where are you?"

"In a nightmare, is daddy awake yet?" 

"But I can wake him up."

"Thank you sweetie"

In a few minutes Rini was in the bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said as she jumped on him.

"What is it? It's almost 7 in the morning."

"You know that big thing in the Com-mu--ni-ca-tion chamber I think?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all! Mommy is on it!"

"What?!?!"

"Come with me!" Rini dragged him 1/2 awake

"Serenity!"

"Endymion!"

"What has he done to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say"…with tears in her eyes…"goodbye"

"What are you talking about mommy? When are you coming home?"

"She's never coming home."

"Prince Diamond, please stay out of my hair."

"So beautiful, isn't she Endymion?"

"You son of a…if you do anything to my wife."

"You mean this..." with that Diamond began to kiss Serenity's neck. He pushed back her hair since it was out and it is nice and long.

"You really shouldn't say such things in front of your daughter you know?"

"Get away from me." She shoved him away.

"Anyway, Endymion you don't have to decide, your wife has given herself in exchange for me not to attack."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, Serenity please I love you and I need you."

"I will always love you Endymion, take care of Rini," she said in between sobs.

"Mommy, please don't leave us!"

" Rini, remember I will always love you, don't forget to always mind you manners." she cried

"No mommy please! " Rini sobbing woke everyone up.

"What is going on?" asked a sleepy Mars

"This is enough you've said your good-byes," The screen went black. "Noooo Mommy come back! Come back!" cried Rini

"It's okay we'll get her back, I promise." replied Endymion.

"What happened?" questioned Lita.

"Mommy came on the screen."

"She what??" the scouts asked in unison.

"She gave herself in exchange that Diamond doesn't attack the earth anymore."

"This is not good," said Pluto who appeared.

"Luna P! What are you doing here?" Rini said with a bit of happiness

"You must get back Serenity, if you don't they are going to bring her into the Negamoon. If they do she will destroy all of you. She has already been given her first dosage of dark energy. If he gives her to more then she will become so evil she won't even know that she is the ruler of Crystal Tokyo." replied Pluto "We must find a way to get her back." 

Cliffhanger again! I know I know really mean right? Part 3 is coming up soon! Email me ideas! Victoria90@hotmail.com


	3. Default Chapter Title

Anything but my love part3 Sorry it took so long! I had a severe case of writer's block!

All standard disclaimers apply. (Sorry about all they typos!!!)

That Afternoon @ Diamonds castle

Everyone was in the conference room plotting their next move. Serenity had just been given her second dose of dark energy. She awoke.

Oh no! She thought. She knew that without the silver crystal she would surely go to the other side and become evil. She could destroy her family, friends, and everything she has worked so hard for. She then tried to communicate with them again. She snuck into the room.

Endymion was sitting there thinking what he could do to rescue his love. Then all of a sudden there was a beep and she appeared on the screen.

"Serenity!"

"Endymion!"

"Are you alright?"

"No, I must get out of here, they are giving me dark energy. I can't hold out much longer! I shall try."

"You can try and you won't" Diamond replied.

"Get away from me!" cried Serenity.

"Look at me!" with that she began to get hypnotized. "Kiss me my sweet." she edged closer closer.

"No don't! Stop this!" yelled Endymion. A tear fell down Serenity's face and she pulled away. "No, never!"

"Keep your hands off of her!" ordered Endymion. The communication was then cut off.

"Serenity! NOOOO!"

At the Diamond's castle.

"Just one kiss."

"Never! I love Endymion with all my heart and soul and could never love you."

"What is it that binds him to you?''

"Our everlasting love with has been going on for thousands of years and our daughter."

"That stupid pink little bunny?" * Slap *

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way."

"Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! Guards! Take her to her chambers!"

"Get in there!"

"I can get you out of here"

" Who said that?"

"I did." Emerald replied as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?"

"To stay away from my prince diamond."

"Fine by me! I will send you home to Tokyo but I can't send you to the castle."

"That's quite fine." With that, Serenity was dressed in some street clothes. She put her hair into one braid instead or her to buns. She put her crown and dress into a bag. She wore blue jeans and a blue shirt with stars on it.

"Not bad looking." said Emerald

"Thank you for getting me out of here. I swear to never come onto Diamond what so ever"

"Good then goodbye." Serenity disappeared and the appeared in the center of Crystal Tokyo. 

When she looked around she saw that everyone was sad. A little boy was walking by when she asked, "What is wrong little boy?"

"Haven't you heard? The queen has been kidnapped. Everyone here loves her! She is so kind and gentle. Since she is gone the kingdom is sad." the little boy sniffed.

''How tragic! I'm sure you'll get her back soon.'' Serenity replied. How wonderful! She thought herself! My kingdom does love me! She then headed towards the palace. She entered through the back way into their garden. It was hers and Enydmion's. They had built by hand together. She was walking when she looked into the gazebo and saw him there thinking and talking to himself. She crept up slowly to hear what he was saying.

"Serenity, this is all my fault. I should have protected you and Rini. If only…"

"You can't protect someone all the time." 

"Who's there?" He turned around and faced a girl who looked to be in her early twenties with eyes like Serenity's but knew it couldn't be her. "How dare you come on the royal garden. Bow in front of your king." Is this what happens when I'm not here? He becomes cold hearted.

"Did you not hear me? Bow or I will arrest you!"

"No"

" Fine then, Guards!" 

"Yes your highness?" 

"Take away this intruder away!"

"We'll take that bag."

"No, it's mine! Give it back"  
"We'll just see what's in this bag."

"Your majesty you won't believe this." The guards let go of Serenity and gave her back and left."

"What did they do that for?" cried Endymion. Rini then ran out

"Mommy!" Rini cried as she ran and gave her a big hug.

"Rini, I thought I would never see you again!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Serenity! How?"

"I tried to tell you but you had me arrested instead!" Endymion walked to her and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Mom? Dad? HELLO? I'm here to?" Rini complained. "Can't you do this later??? MOMMMY!!! DADDY!!!"

So how was it???


End file.
